1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver having a relatively large scale display screen such as plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a plasma display panel attracts attention as a thin display panel which is superior in visibility. Upsizing and price-reduction of a television receiver using a plasma display panel are progressing rapidly. Similarly, downsizing and price-reduction of a liquid crystal display panel are realized.
In a television receiver which can display a plurality of images on the same display screen, it is possible to adjust a size of an image corresponding to a number of images to be displayed or an aspect ratio of the image (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-86187). In addition, a television receiver, which can display all information of caption at an optimum location on a display screen in various display modes accompanied with alteration of screen size (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-304641).
On the other hand, it is known that a display apparatus which can control switching of display modes independently, without intervening a personal computer (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-15425), and another display apparatus which can contracting a display area of an image and relocate a position of the contracted image after passing a predetermined term (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-49365).
By such a large screen television receiver, a user can enjoy a very punchy image, when the user leaves from the screen in a wide living room. Alternatively, when the user views the screen at close quarters due to housing situation, he cannot view the display screen entirely, so that the visibility will be worse, if anything.
In addition, the large screen television receiver consumes an electric power in proportion to an area of the display screen, so that it is expected to save power consumption. There, however, is a program such as weather forecast which does not need so large display area though a user views. If entire display screen is used for displaying such a program needs no large area, unnecessary electric power is wasted, and it will be against requirement of power saving.
Even if a technique shown in any of the above-mentioned prior art is applied, the assignment stated above cannot be solved. In addition, since Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-49365 shows a technique for contracting a display area of an image and relocating the position the contracted image, but it is not suitable for a television receiver because the position of the image is relocated in disregard of the users wish.